Test of faith
by Benji Himura
Summary: A story based on the universe saga. Happens after it. Most of the main cast will not appear. Nagi and Benji will have to lear to trust in the other to survive thru the incoming battle. But wil those two cooperate? Violence in the story.


Hi I am Benji Himura and this is one of my fics. I know that you must know this by now. But here it comes. I don't own Tenchi muyo or his characters. I own my name sake Benji Himura and some others characters. There will be violence, drugs and sex implicit or explicit on the story so if any of those make you feel uncomfortable please stop reading. Enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story happen after the Universe saga. Most of the Tenchi muyo cast might not show up. On this story Nagi cabbit ship the Ken-ohki is dead. She joined the Galaxy police after get tired of being a bounty hunter and is an agent that teach the rookies to fight and to track a criminal. She also do desk work.

Chapter one: Introduction.

In a rather large planet a young man with long black hair wearing black pant, white long sleeved social shirt and a black vest is running on an abandoned factory. He enter on a large room and see a pile of corpses. A foul stench of blood from different alien's races mixed in the air. He cover his nose and mouth and walk in the room. He see a broken metal cylinder and kneel near it and say:

A broken injector. I am on the right track. And the track is fresh.

And he get up and look at the pile of corpses. Many bodies of different races piled up, they are missing parts and are chopped. He sigh and turn his back at it. He move out of the room, in a long empty hall he found traces of a gray colored blood. He follow it. But all of sudden a part of the ceiling break and a large creature fall in front of him. He tack a reflexive leap back and dodge the attack. He look at the creature. Is a large spider like creature, it have six legs that is dripping a semi-transparent goo, it have sharp tips that pierced the synthetic cement floor. He leap back again and dodge a jet of a black liquid. On the floor behind him the liquid melts the ground. He hold on a small metal pole that was coming out of the ceiling and pull it down using his weight to make it loose. And the pole snaps and he have on his hand a half meter long metal pole with a sharp tip. The creature leaps and he dodge the attack. He stab the creature open mouth and run away. The creature choke on it own blood and fall. And he think:

I am close. If they let a young syrusian spider behind is because I am getting too close.

And he run out of the building and see the night lights and think:

I would never think that I would be happy to breathe this bad air. But compared to the smell inside it will be like Juraian perfume.

And they he is blinded by a strong light. He stop running and cover his eyes with his hand. And a strong male voice say:

Stop where you are and raise your hands!

And he say surprised:

What?!

And he regain his sight and see many cars and vehicles from the galaxy police. And many cops pointing heavy guns to him. He raise his hands and someone behind him hit him in the head hard. A sound of something breaking is heard and the lights are turn off as the man collapse. A tall woman with light cyan hair that goes until few inches bellow her shoulder length, she have a blue bow on her hair to prevent it from get in her face and she have two red stripes on her left cheek. She is wearing a galaxy police uniform and holding a broken nightstick. And an officer say:

Damn Nagi he didn't resisted the prison. You didn't have to kill him.

And she say:

I didn't killed him.

And he say:

So what was the cracking sound? I heard his skull cracking.

And she say:

He broke my nightstick. His head is harder than the ceramic of it.

And the guard check the man and say:

He is alive. But why you did it?

And she say:

I was following his tracks in there. He killed with one single blown a syrusian spider. So with a chance he would kill you all.

And the guard get pale and he tie the man. And Nagi say:

Take him to the station. If he is involved with this he will have to tell us. There is at least two dozens of corpses piled up there. All of different races.

And the guard nod and another one help him to carry the man. And she think:

Who ever he is he is not normal. No one can live after a blow like that. His neck should have broken. Who ever he is he is involved in this until the neck.

And younger girl with long red hair and a small set of horns appearing on her hair over her long pointed ears come running out of the building and say:

Nagi-sempai wait for me!

And Nagi say:

Hurry up Kumi! Geez you are too slow.

And the girl say:

I am not slow. Is that you are too fast sempai.

And she get in the car and the younger girl too. Hours later in a Galaxy police station. The man is on a room. It have three walls and one is lacking. He is on a not comfortable looking bed laying face down. And in another room Nagi and a tall lion man are standing over a monitor and the lion man say:

Nagi you used of excessive violence over a suspect that was not resisting the prison. I want to know why.

And she say:

He is dangerous. No one can kill a syrusian spider in a single blow. At least not with out an energy rifle or any other heavy weapon. And he killed with a piece of steel. With a chance all the guards would be dead.

And he say:

I can understand. But he was not hostile. We have not found traces of blood on him. Or a weapon.

And she say:

And who is him?

And he say:

He is a B.I.S.

And Nagi say:

Born in space. What this have to do?

And he say:

Nagi he don't have a home planet. Or a nation. But that is not important. I have made a background check on him.

And Nagi say:

And?

And the lion man say:

He is clean. A space sailor like most of the B.I.S. his passport have more stamps than mine. And look that I traveled a lot in my forty years of police. He have no criminal record. Not a single complain on the work record.

And Nagi say:

So why he would be in that factory? And with him being a B.I.S . Is easy to be a fake identity.

And he say:

But is not. I checked truly. I also asked to former ship captains about him. They only gave me recommendations about him. And about he being there must be a coincidence. He is unemployed. And you know that is hard to keep a good house around here. He could be seeking a place to rest before a new job come up. Many space sailors sleep over condemned buildings to save money. He would not be the first and will not be the last.

And Nagi say:

And about he killing that spider?

And the lion man say:

A fluke. And space sailors are also well know for play deadly games to make money. So he must have some experience with dangerous things like that. Or someone else killed it.

And Nagi say:

I don't buy that!

And the lion man say in a cold voice:

Nagi I must remember that you are my inferior officer. I am talking with you frankly because you arrested many criminals as a bounty hunter and is a great cop. But I have to remind you that it have a limit for my respect.

And she say:

I am sorry sir.

And he say:

Look is probably a case of he be in the wrong place in the wrong time. You must have faced some in your past.

And she nod and he say:

We will question him for be sure. We will even use the lie detector.

And she nod and he say:

You are dismissed.

And she salute him and walk away. She stop by the door and say:

Sir what is his name?

And the lion man say:

Benji Himura.

And Nagi say:

Thanks.

And she close the door that have a plaque writhed, Captain Ryon Klotz. And she walk to a desk and sit in there. In a desk in front of her Kumi is typing something on a computer. And Nagi say:

Is your report?

And Kumi say:

Yes sempai. Even that I haven't seem or did much I still will write it.

And Nagi open a drawer and pick a silver bottle and she open it and take a long sip. She close it and put back in the place and begun to type something on her own computer. And an image from the cell appear. And she look at it and see that he is still unconscious on the bed. And Kumi say:

Sempai what you are doing?

And Nagi say:

I am watching over that suspect. I have a feeling that he knows more than us on this matter.

And Kumi say:

But sempai is not good peek on the security system like this.

And Nagi say:

Is all right if they don't found out.

And the younger girl stay quiet. And Nagi pick a sheet of paper and white something on it. On the cell Benji wake up. And he rub the back of his head and say:

Damn. The galaxy police is getting worse everyday that pass. I wasn't resisting.

And he sit on the bed. He see the lack of a wall and walk to it. He stop in front of it. He rip a strand of his hair and toss on the air. It burns and a green energy wall appear for a second and vanish. He sit back in the bed and lean on the wall and wait for something. On her desk Nagi say:

Fuck! I knew that he was not only a sailor!

And Kumi say:

What is wrong sempai?

And Nagi say:

He don't tried to escape by the force wall. He didn't knew about it and still he didn't try to walk out of the cell. He even tested to see if was safe.

And Kumi say:

But the force cells are a very new technology. It was not showed to the public.

And Nagi say:

Right. So he couldn't know about it. And still he knew about that and avoided.

And Kumi say:

Maybe he got suspicious about that. I mean he was arrested. And then tossed in a room with out a wall by the galaxy police. He must have got uneasy.

And Nagi say:

You got a strong point. I told then that it is suspicious toss a criminal in a room that don't have a wall or the force bars.

And Kumi say:

Maybe he was only careful.

And Nagi say:

Maybe.

Way later he is released and he is walking away from the police station. And Nagi say:

Come on you really bought that shit that he said?

And the captain say:

The machine haven't show that he was lying.

And Nagi say:

Machines can be fooled.

And the captain say:

Not this one. He said that was a coincidence and the machine said that it is true.

And Nagi say:

I still don't buy it. I can feel it on my guts.

And the captain say:

He is innocent.

And she only look him walking away. One week later Benji is in another abandoned factory. And he see the cops moving to a near one and think:

Damn I am too late now. Thanks to then I lost the track.

And he move away. In a cheap hotel he walk in to a room and enter on it. In there he turn on a small palmtop computer and say:

Marya what you got?

And a hologram of a tall blonde woman wearing a black coat that cover her body with short blonde hair covering the left half of her face and showing one of her green eyes say:

Nothing new. No information on the galaxy network.

And Benji sigh and say:

Geez I was close. And now thanks to those cops I lost months of tracking.

And Marya say:

Cheer up. They are still close.

And he sit on the bed and say:

I know. You can get in the rest mode. I will take a nap.

And she say:

Okay. Sweet dreams.

And she disappear and he lay on the bed. And he say to himself:

I wish to have a good dream. But I never got then Marya.

And he fall in sleep. In the police station Nagi say:

Damn it is the same way of the last one. All chopped in pieces and lacking pieces.

And Kumi say:

But sempai who could be doing that?

And Nagi say:

Well the report of the previous attack and the report of this one say that the corpses was cutted by a surgical blade. And the organs and parts was removed with an precision of a trained surgeon.

And Kumi say:

So who did it have medical knowledge?

And Nagi say:

Yes. Maybe organ traffic. It is a lucrative business.

And Kumi say:

God! Kill people to steal they organs! That is ruthless!

And Nagi say:

It is.

One week later Benji is chasing a tall lizard man. The lizard man is with out his tail and the stump is bleeding freely. And Benji is chasing it with a long katana. And he have a one piece black shades that are basically a rectangle with three inches tall. And the lizard man turn to the left and he is on an alley that is a dead end. And Benji run after him. The lizard man fire three times with a blaster and Benji avoid the shots and cut off the lizard man arms and legs. And Benji say:

Where are the others?

And the lizard man say with his voice more like hisses:

In the factory seven on the block twelve.

And he say:

Good.

And he kill it. Benji pick the blaster and the ammo from the lizard man and Benji say:

Marya trace me a map for that factory.

And on the glasses few lights glow in lines and from an ear piece he hear:

Done.

And he say:

Thanks.

And he run to it after clean and sheath the blade.

End of the chapter one:

And Benji walk in a stage and he say:

Hi I am Benji this is the end of this chapter. I hope that you have liked it.

And Marya walk in and say:

Hi I am the A.I Marya. I am here to help the ending credits.

And Benji say:

So any comments, doubts, questions? You only have to ask me. Send me an e-mail and I will answer as much don't ruin the story surprise factor.

And Marya say:

His e-mail is . He will answer it. He like reviews. At least make him know that someone read it.

And Benji say:

This is all. I hope that you all have liked of the story.

And the duo bow and walk away.


End file.
